


Too Hot

by meowgicmage (queerfindings)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Choking, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerfindings/pseuds/meowgicmage
Summary: Fenris and Grayson have a quiet night in.





	

“Hawke.” 

“Yes love?” Something about the silence made him look up from the whetstone. He set his dagger aside and leaned forward to dangle his hands between his knees. Fenris focused on the small movement of his fingers for the longest time, hesitance written across every inch of his normally stone features. It was an exercise in patience speaking with him sometimes, when whatever gears turned his clock stalled like this, one Grayson was perfectly content to repeat as many times as his lover needed. 

“Can we try something tonight?” A startled laugh burst out of the large warrior, which he quickly stifled when the elf flushed and curled in on himself a little. 

“Anything,” he promised, and rose to take Fenris in his arms. He tipped his chin up until Fenris met his gaze. “Anything you like.” 

“I…heard of a game, the last card night I attended. It sounded enjoyable.” 

“I’ll fetch the cleric’s robes and a plucked chicken at once.” That drew an exasperated sigh and a grumpy look, so Grayson just laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. 

“At least I will have proper motivation,” he growled as he took Hawke’s hand and lead him upstairs to their chambers. There he shut the door and placed Hawke sitting on the edge of the bed. “Stay there, please.” Grayson leaned back on his elbows and watched him light the candles, then return to stand in front of him. In all the time they’d been together, if not intimately then as companions on the road, the elf was only now becoming less shy about stripping to skin in front of him. So he sat quietly and drank in the lean lines of tan skin with unfiltered admiration for the ethereal creature who chose to share a life with him. Fenris folded his shirt, but took a step back when Hawke reached out for him. “You will not touch,” he said, a command just shy of a request. Grayson let his mouth fall open in mock outrage. 

“But you’re half naked! And I don’t have any of you in my mouth…yet.” This time Fenris sounded a little more sure of himself. 

“More’s the pity, but sit quietly like a good boy.” That sent an unexpected shiver down his spine. Grayson settled in again, only to perk up when the laces on Fenris’ breeches came loose. There was a definite kick of arousal as he followed the cloth down his lean legs to step out. Fenris stood stark naked and folded his leggings neatly to place them aside. He drummed his fingers against his thigh a little before he proceeded. The minute he was in reach Grayson skimmed light fingers up his side- only to have his hands swatted. Dawning horror crept up Grayson’s face as he looked up at him. 

“No touching…at all?” He guessed in a dry whisper. 

“N-no. No,” came the repeated command in a firmer tone. Fenris stood between his knees in all his naked glory, and smiled down at him. “I thought you said I could have anything.” 

“That’s not fair.” 

“And look how sorry I am,” Fenris chuckled, and whipped Grayson’s tunic over his head. With a little push he was flat on his back, so Fenris could relieve him of his breeches as well. Then the lithe little body hovered over him, with the barest brush of skin on skin. Fenris ghosted a kiss over Hawke’s nipple, and then followed with a graze of teeth. “Sit up, but mind the rules.” Hawke obeyed in a hurry, seeing how close he was allowed to get. Already his smalls were uncomfortably tight against his erection- the one Fenris drew a fingertip over to coax a gulp out of him. Their lips brushed together, but he pulled back as Hawke leaned in. 

“Now you’re just being cruel.” When had his voice gotten to ragged? Nails slipped over both his nipples to tweak him, and the small pain was nothing short of inflammatory. The look on his elf’s face was enough to make him beg. “Please kiss me.” 

“No.” 

“Touch me?” 

“No.” Fenris smirked at him and came in to nuzzle the line of his jaw. Hawke threw his head back, arched forward, hyper aware of the heat coming off Fenris. Fenris who would not touch him, would not allow him to do anything but watch helpless, aroused, as he stretched languidly in Hawke’s lap. Long fingers gathered his silvery hair up into a knot at the back of his head. He settled in to rub his cock against Grayson’s, and a whimper slipped from him. His hands twitched, rose, before he forced them down again. “Oh so you can listen?” 

“I’m being good,” Hawke pleaded. Fenris came in to lick his lower lip in a quick swipe of his tongue, then flashed down to nibble the ridge of his jaw. Their cocks came into full contact for a few precious seconds of grinding friction before he was up again, leaving Hawke ready to burst. “Please Fen, I can’t- I need you!” 

“No, you want me,” he taunted, and wrapped his hand around his cock to stroke himself. Hawke moaned, eyes riveted on his pumping fingers. “Look at you, practically drooling. Patience, Hawke.” Grayson squirmed, and accidentally brushed his cock up against Fenris’ thigh. In a flash he was on his back, and Fenris had his free hand wrapped around his throat to pin him there.

“Oh Maker do that harder!” Fenris raised his eyebrows at his tone. “Please- fuck’s sake- please touch me, even if you choke me, even if you slap me just touch me. I’ll be good, I’ll take whatever you give me.” Fenris paused, enough that Hawke opened his eyes. “I trust you,” he murmured. “You’re good to me…fuck you’re so good.” 

“Do you think so?” Fenris clenched his hand hard enough Hawke saw stars, and crushed their lips together to thrust his tongue in. Hawke unraveled under him with a gurgle, struggling for breath against the force of the orgasm that rocked him as well as the slim fingers that pulled the darkness in around him like a velvet cloak. Air returned in an unsteady gasp. Fenris brought himself down on Hawke’s thigh and rutted against him, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of his head, teeth clenched and half bared. “Touch me,” he growled. 

Hawke grabbed his ass to help him grind his cock against his bare thigh, and writhed up under him in whatever rocking motion his shaking body could manage. Fenris dropped flat against him with a choked noise, clinging to Hawke as he spurted up between them. Only once he’d gone limp did Hawke bring his hands up to rub his back in soothing little circles. 

“You were right,” he mumbled in bliss. “That was a fun game. Let’s play again.”

“Grayson you are going to kill me,” Fenris groaned into his neck, and tilted his head up to kiss him.


End file.
